


Why So Sirius?

by critch36



Series: The Black Family Album [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critch36/pseuds/critch36
Summary: Sirius Black may be a softy to his daughter, but when it's time to meet her new boyfriend George Weasley, it's time to bring out his tough side.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Original Character(s), Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Black Family Album [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Why So Sirius?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this is a part of my HP AU. Basically, let’s just pretend James and Lily lived and poor Sirius didn’t have to go to Azkaban, but everything else is basically the same otherwise. We love happiness here haha. In this particular series Sirius is a single dad and has a daughter, cause isn’t dad Sirius the cutest thing you could think of? And he’s obsessed with being a dad and is definitely just the best at it.

Lyra Black gently swung George Weasley’s hand in her own as they slowly walked down Grimmauld Place. The 18-year-olds has been dating since the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts, but had surprisingly been able to keep it under wraps despite having so many close family members and friends near them at nearly every step of the way.

The only one who had known for the longest time was Fred, because there was not a chance of dating a Weasley twin without the other knowing. Fred however was George’s greatest secret keeper, and vice versa, so there were not worries of anything getting out.

However, since the beginning Lyra wanted nothing more than to tell her father about everything. Her and Sirius were incredibly close and it felt odd having to hide something so big from him. So when she finally convinced George to make their relationship known to everyone she felt incredibly relieved.

Sirius obviously wanted to meet the man who was dating his daughter right away which is why they had scheduled a night over at the Black’s residence. George had argued that they should meet at a public location such as the Leaky Cauldron, that way someone would be able to step up if Sirius held a wand to his neck, but Lyra told him he was being dramatic and that her father would never do something so ridiculous (even though she knew he 100% would if given a reason to).

A laugh escaped her lips as she felt how sweaty George’s hand had gotten as they progressively got closer to her childhood home.

“George Weasley nervous?” She teased. “That’s a sight I never thought I’d see.”

“Oh shut it.” He mumbled gently nudging her with a small chuckle. “I’ve gotten the run down on your father from Harry and I think he’s going to kill me if I even look the wrong way.”

Lyra giggled at that, shaking her head. “I swear he’s not even a little bit intimidating. He’s a big softy.”

“Doubtful.”

She rolled her eyes, a small smirk still on her face as they reached the porches of 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. As her home began to reveal itself she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to George’s lips. “You’re going to be fine. I love you, so he will too.”

George nodded, his usual playful demeanor becoming a lot more serious as he gulped seeing the front door appear. “I’ll be fine.” He mumbled to himself, running a hand through his hair as he watched his girlfriend open the door and walk inside.

The long entrance was covered in moving photographs of Sirius and Lyra throughout the years. All of them were adorable, but George’s favorite was one of Sirius and toddler Lyra wearing matching leather jackets and sunglasses in his motorbike.

Lyra looked back at him with a smile before picking up her pace a bit, looking around each corner trying to find where her father was hiding. As she did she heard some commotion from over near the kitchen and ran over to the door, her smile widening.

As she peered in the kitchen door she watched Sirius cursing as he spilled some of the boiling water for their tea on his hand. “Motherfucker…” He said under his breath, causing Lyra to chuckle. The small noise caused him to look up over his shoulder, a grin forming on his face. “My little darling.” He said holding his arms out to her.

Lyra ran forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly, laughing as he picked her off the ground and spun her around a bit. Sirius peppered some kisses on her cheek and the top of her head. “Oh how I’ve missed you, love.” He mumbled into her hair.

As Sirius heard some more steps he looked up, his arms still tightly around his daughter, suddenly seeing George come into view. His grin instantly faded and he gave a serious look at the young man. “Mr. Weasley.” He greeted, barely nodding his head over at him as he pulled out of his hug with Lyra, still keeping a tight arm around her shoulder.

George bit his lip slightly and tried to give a small smile. Lyra had to try everything to hold back her laughter and how pathetic his fake smile looked. “…Hello, Mr. Black. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Sirius said unenthusiastically, before softening his hard demeanor as he looked down at his daughter. “Was it an easy trip home?” He asked, brushing back some of her hair out of her face.

“Very. George doesn’t live terribly far since he’s in Diagon Alley, you know? After we woke up and got going this morning…” As she started her sentence she saw George’s eyes widen slightly, pleading with her to stop. “…it was really easy to get here.”

Sirius raised a slight eyebrow as he looked down at her. “You stayed over his flat last night?” He asked a bit surprised, not realizing how serious their relationship had gotten.

Lyra suddenly understood George’s look before but wasn’t bothered by it. “I practically live there now. Much more cozy than my place. Plus I have some nice company.” She said motioning her head over to George with a smile.

Sirius glared over at George for a moment before looking back at his daughter. “Darling, why don’t you go see if Kreacher has cleaned up the living room for us and I’ll have George help me with the teacups and kettle?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

“Of course, daddy.” She said leaning into his side with a smile before walking toward the door. George’s face shouted ‘please do not leave me alone with him’ but Lyra just gently squeezed his arm on the way out, running off to find Kreacher.

George’s eyes followed her out of the room and down the hallway before he finally got the courage to look over at Sirius who was playing with his wand rather intimidatingly.

“You know I catch death eaters for a living, don’t you, George?” He asked, not looking up from his wand.

“Why yes of course, sir. I’ve heard you’re one of the best aurors the Ministry has.”

Sirius chuckled quietly at the boy trying to compliment him to keep the tension light. “Do you know the one group of people who I would say I hate more than the death eaters, George?” He asked.

George bit his lip, shaking his head. “No idea, sir. Who?”

“People who hurt my daughter.” He said in as serious a tone as one could muster.

George gulped slightly at that. “I would never even think of hur-” He started but was cut off by Sirius who had not finished his thought.

“I just think it’s important that you know that if I can catch a dark wizard pretty easily, I’m pretty bloody sure I could catch a new Hogwarts grad in seconds, if you catch my drift?”

“O-o-of course, sir. L-like I said I would never even thi-”

“My little girl and I are as close as two people can be. And if I catch any wind that you’re pressuring her into anything or making her even a smidge unhappy, you’ll see me faster than you can say the word Weasley.” He reinforced harshly.

“I would expect nothing less, sir.” George muttered out.

“Good. I’m glad we’re both on the same page.” Sirius said with a look before his face softened as Lyra reentered the room.

“Everything’s set up down the hall, daddy.” She smiled.

“Brilliant.” Sirius said with a grin, using a flick of his wand to move the kettle and teacups to the sitting room.

As she looked up at George’s clearly uncomfortable face she raised an eyebrow. “What have you all been talking about?”

Before George could speak up Sirius just waved his hand nonchalantly walking past them. “Oh nothing really. Just about work, isn’t that right, George?”

“Yes of course, sir.” George said quickly, causing a grin to form on Sirius’ face. He could hardly wait to tell James or Remus about how easy it was to crack this one.

Lyra just rolled her eyes at her father’s antics before holding onto George’s hand as they walked down the hall, sitting across from Sirius.

Lyra talked excitedly about everything she had been up to since the last time she visited, with George occasionally chiming in to keep the situation from growing more awkward. They seemed to be chatting for hours before she realized the time.

“Oh, we really should be going, daddy.”

“Are you sure? We have plenty of room here if you’d like to stay the night.”

George gulped at that, not needing Sirius’ hounding eyes on him for an entire night.

“I’d love to, but we both have work in the morning so we really need to be heading out. But maybe next weekend we could plan on that.”

“That would be lovely, sweetheart.”

They all stood from their chairs as Sirius approached George, giving him a firm handshake, making sure to give an extra hard squeeze to make a point. “It was nice to finally meet you, George.”

“It was great to meet you too, sir. Lyra has only ever said the kindest things about you so it was great to finally visit.”

Sirius smiled proudly at that before pulling his daughter into a hug. “I love you, my darling.”

“Love you too.” She smiled, squeezing him tight.

Sirius looked up for a moment, making eye contact with George. “Could you give us a moment, George?”

George quickly nodded, not wanting to upset Sirius, and hurried out of the room around the corner.

Sirius chuckled at that and Lyra just gently hit his arm slightly amused. “You can’t take advantage of him like that. He was so nervous to meet you.”

“I can when it’s so easy to.” He grinned, ruffling her hair as they pulled apart. “And good, as he should be.”

Lyra rolled her eyes but nonetheless smiled up at her father.

Sirius cupped her cheeks in his hands with a soft smile before his face turned a bit more serious.

“He’s treating you right?”

“Yes, of course he is.”

“And he’s not making you do anything you don’t want to?”

“Never. He’s a perfect gentleman.”

“Good.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “If he ever lays a finger out of line, I want to know.”

She smiled softly back at him, shaking her head. “I don’t think you have to worry about that, dad. But you’d be the first to know.”

Sirius smiled down at her, hardly believing that his little girl was so grown and mature. He pulled her into one more tight hug. “I do like him.” He whispered to her, not wanting George to hear him give the boy any praise whatsoever.

She grinned at that, squeezing him close. “Your opinion is the only one that matters.” She mumbled into his shirt, causing a grin to form on her father’s face before they pulled away.

She said goodbye one more time before wrapping her arm around George’s torso, heading outside with him. Lyra was so elated at the fact that her father approved of her boyfriend, even if it was in a very standoffish manner. She was already planning on sending an owl to her father that night to plan when they could all meet up again, much to George’s chagrin. But as she pressed a kiss to her boyfriend’s cheek and held him close on their walk home, he instantly melted and would do any crazy thing she suggested.


End file.
